1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of the operation mechanism of switch.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the conventional operation mechanism of switch, the driving force of an electromagnetic force of an electromagnet and a cylinder output has been transmitted through a lever or a toggle to a moving electrode of a switch so as to close the switch. (a closing of a switch means a making of a switch). The closing latch has been interlocked to maintain the close-circuit state so as to prevent the tripple even though the driving force to the lever and the toggle is zero at the position completing the close-circuit. The switch has a trip free mechanism wherein the trip can be attained regardless the driving force by disconnecting a hook which is formed at a part of a connecting part of the lever or the toggle.
Accordingly, the closing latch and the hook have been needed and the interlocking part for interlocking the hook or the closing latch to the lever or the toggle in accurate size, has been also needed. Accordingly, the large number of parts have been needed and the mechanism has been complicated and a large trouble for preparing a compact and light one has been found.
The closing characteristic of a switch is dependent upon mutual effects of a lever, a toggle and a driving force etc. In order to obtain a desired characteristic, it has been required to rearrange the mechanism to cause a structure in low degree of freedom.
A cost of an operation mechanism is usually in high ratio for a cost of a switch and accordingly the cost of the conventional switch has been expensive.
The present invention is to overcome these disadvantages.